Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 28: The Keys of Concord
The Keys of Concord is the twenty-eighth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Des returns view more of Empress Des's life, and learns a shocking fact about Ramaz Dolsa's leader, Azaren Plot The episode begins with Des and Xialong sitting opposite each other, Xiaolong tells Des that his training is almost complete, and asks if he still remembers the reason he came here, or his friends, or his home, as he has been there for thousands of years. Des says that of course he remembers, as they are the only thing that has kept him going for that long, and that if he doesn't complete the training the world is doomed, and he'll spend another ten millennia training to prevent that. Xiaolong asks Des if he is ready to go back and see the life of the Empress, and Des says that he is, as he needs to understand the Keys of Concord. Des arrives at the Empress's life, and asks if she is going to train, Xiaolong replies that she has just completed her training. The Empress proclaims that now she has mastered Salamandra, she must now locate the other 9 Keys of Concord. The scene changes to the Empress meeting the first owner of Celestial Red, the owner of Celestial Red asks what the sword is. The Empress replies that it is part of a set of ten swords, created by the spirit of peace, Concord, whose power they use to protect the world from the evil to come in future generations. The Empress the gives owner of Celestial Red the choice to give her the sword, or join her, and the owner of Celestial Red asks whether the evil coming has anything to do with the Nebulos who are currently terrorizing the world. The Empress says that she doesn't know, and the owner of Celestial Red give her Celestial Red, telling the Empress that he isn't strong enough, and has a family to look after. There is a montage showing the Empress collecting 5 other swords, the owners of whom decline to join her. The owner of Drapollo however is different, he refuses to give up his sword, he tells the Empress that since she is from Bei-Ling she should just use her martial arts to defeat whatever evil is coming. The Empress says that by the time the darkness comes she will be long dead, and tells the owner of Drapollo what each sword can do. Salamandra can create fire, Celestial Red can create extraordinarily powerful eruptions, Epic Sword can radiate solar energy, Nuke can create nuclear energy, Justice Sword can heal those with good in their heart, and kill only those with evil intentions, and the owner's sword, Drapollo, can summon dragons. The owner still refuses, and the Empress draws her sword to fight him, at the sight of this the owner begins to reconsider. The owner asks if he will be paid if he joins the Empress, which she rebukes, after which the owner offers to sell Drapollo to the Empress, an offer she take up. The scene changes again to the Empress sitting alone at the round table, saying to herself that she has manage to retrieve seven of the ten swords, but she doesn't know how many generations it will take to retrieve the other three. She says in the meantime seven knights will wield the swords against evil before locking them away. The vision ends, and Des marvels that Sir Des knew to form the Knights of Concord to defeat Gandora because of the efforts of the Empress. Des asks why the Empress couldn't find the other 3, and Xiaolong replies that the man who sold Drapollo, called Helio, was a greedy, renown warrior, and Drapollo was not the only sword in his possession, and he sold Drapollo to throw the Empress off his trail so he could keep the other three swords for himself. Xiaolong tells Des that the descendant of this man was actually the knight of ten, Fusion, but by then the swords were lost to history. Xiaolong offers to tell Des where the swords are now, and Des responds with excitment that he wants to know. Xiaolong tells Des the swords are in possession of the current relative of Fusion and Helio, none other than the leader of Ramaz Dolsa himself. Xiaolong asks Des if he thought that Ramaz Dolsa would invade if they knew the swords could repel them, he tells Des that the leader has been to earth before to retrieve the swords planted by Helio, and tells Des that to defeat Ramaz Dolsa they must summon Concord, and to summon Concord they need all 10 swords. Des says that he'll use the rest of his time in the chamber to train the strength to obtain the swords. Des asks Xiaolong about the stolen Lunefleur sword, but Xiaolong tells him not to worry about it, as it comes from another realm called Anti-World, where, just as powerful spirits like Concord reside in their world, spirits just as powerful reside in other realms like Anti-World. He tells Des that that is another reason to retrieve the rest of the swords, and Des says it's time to get to work. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play